1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device which can display a three-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices which display a three-dimensional image, there are conventionally liquid crystal display devices which display an image for a right eye by using pixels provided every other columns in a liquid crystal display element and an image for a left eye by using pixels provided every other remaining columns and allows observation of the image for a right eye and the image for a left eye with respect to a right eye and a left eye of an observer through a lenticular lens which allocates lights emitted from the pixels in one row of the liquid crystal display element and lights emitted from the pixels in the other row in a direction of the right eye and a direction of the left eye of the display observer, or a parallax barrier in which a plurality of light transmission sections and light prevention sections parallel to the pixel rows in the liquid crystal display element are alternately aligned in a stripe form (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 3-119889, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-005455, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-268230).
In the above-described conventional liquid crystal display device, a dot pitch of images for both right and left eyes is as rough as twofold of a pixel pitch of the liquid crystal display element in order to display an image for a right eye by using the pixels provided every other columns in the liquid crystal display element and display an image for a left eye by using the pixels provided every other remaining columns, and hence a three-dimensional image with a high resolution cannot be displayed.
Further, in the conventional liquid crystal display device, the lenticular lens having a lens pitch corresponding to the pixel pitch of the liquid crystal display element, or the parallax barrier having a transmission section pitch corresponding to the pixel pitch must be arranged in such a manner that each lens section or the transmission section must be arranged in a predetermined angular relationship with respect to the pixels in each row in the liquid crystal display element, and hence production is difficult.